Fortnite VS Pixel Gun
062FFF1E-D17F-41A1-ABF8-CE9B21BF210F.png|Remastered 34BEADFD-C6C3-46AA-B498-C6870613C17E.png|Original Fortnite VS Pixel Gun '''is the first what-if DBX battle by Psychomaster35, featuring 4 Fortnite players and 4 Pixel Gun Players. Description Fortnite VS Pixel Gun! Which of these shooter games that got (possible) inspirations from Minecraft will win? '''Note: This will be their Battle Royale variants, and it will be a 4v4 battle. Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! (Cue Aircraft Carrier-Pixel Gun 3D, 0:00-0:29) We cut to the setting of a large, remote island filled with buildings, hills, and deserts with nobody living on it. Suddenly, we see something in the sky: the Party Bus. It pans on its insides as we see 100 Fortnite gunners excited to get ready to battle. (Cue Emergency-Mega Man Zero, 0:00-0:46) All of a sudden, the alarm went off, signalling something coming towards them into a collision course. Alarm: WARNING! OBSTACLE INCOMING! LEAVE THE VEHICLE IMMEDIATELY! The screen then shows what ”obstacle“ is coming right towards them, revealing to be an Aircraft Carrier that was also filled with 100 gunners, more specifically, the Pixel Gunners. Random Gunner A: HOLY CRAP! IM OUTTA HERE! Random Gunner B: Man, my day cant get any worse! Both sides began to panic as they tried to get the parachutes, but only 4 of them were there on each side. 4 of the players on each team managed to call dibs first as they grabbed the parachutes and immediately jumped out of their ships as both the Aircraft Carrier and Party Bus crashed into each other, resulting in an explosion that killed off the players that were stuck on the ships. Both teams planned where to land, with the Fortnite Gunners landing somewhere in the abandoned city, and the Pixel Gunners landing somewhere in the desert. (Fade music) Pixel Gunner A: What was that!? Youre gonna pay for destroying our ride! Fortnite Gunner A: Well, YOU did it first! Youre gonna be my next target! (Cue Wood Man Remix-Super Smash Bros Ultimate, 0:00-0:07) Pixel Gunner B: We will see about that! Both sides got out their shovels and pickaxes, ready to look for weapons to kill each other. 'HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!!' Who are you rooting for? Fortnite! Pixel Gun! Draw! Note: FNG=Fortnite Gunner, and PGG= Pixel Gunner (Cue Wood Man Remix-Super Smash Bros Ultimate, 0:08-2:16) Meanwhile... in the city... The Fortnite gunners began to split up and run around the city, as we see two of them, FNGA and FNGB running towards the buildings, destroying the walls with their pickaxes to destroy the walls, making it drop some steel material, which they pick up. Meanwhile, the rest of the two Fortnite gunners, FNGC and FNGD, went inside the buildings, as they opened the chests and found 2 shield potions, a rare rocket launcher, and a crossbow, in which FNGC collected the crossbow and shield potion, and FNGD collecting the rest. They then took out their shield potions. FNGD: Bottoms up. FNGC: You too. FNGC and FNGD proceeded to drink the shield potions, making them gain 50 shield points. They then threw the empty bottles away as they ran off to look for more weapons and tools. Meanwhile... in the desert... The Pixel Gunners proceeded to stay together wander around, where they see a warehouse in the middle of the desert, which they go into. PGGA had found a blue chest, which he broke, revealing a Pet Dragon in there. PGGA: Nice. PGGB and PGGC found two more chests, but they were both brown. They broke it anyways for the sake of collecting weapons, dropping an Apocalypse and Brutal Manhunter respectively, in which B picked up the Apocalypse and C picked up the Brutal Manhunter. PGGD was just outside looking for weapons and found a gold armor pickup, which he picked up to get 100 armor points. He also found a car which he got into. He then honks it to catch his teams attention, where they get out of the warehouse and see PGGD in the car. PGGD: Guys! Get in quick! All teammates got into the car, to where they drive off as they leave the desert moving right towards the city, which the Fortnite gunners were in. Meanwhile, back at the city... The Fortnite Gunners had regrouped, as FNGA and FNGB proceeded to use the materials to build a large steel fortress, which all members went into. FNGC and FNGD then went to the roof of the fortress and looked outside, noticing some car driving towards the city. FNGC: Enemies incoming! FNGC then readied his gun, which was an Epic Infantry Rifle, and FNGC readied his crossbow, as he points the scope towards the car. The camera then pans to the Pixel Gunners, as they were driving towards the city, when they notice something out of the ordinary: a large fortress compared to the rest of the buildings. PGGC: What is that? PGGD: Its some sort of fortress! Lets go to i-AAAAUUUGGGGHHHH! PGGD had been shot in the chest, losing 46 armor points, but despite his injury, he still kept going. The Pixel Gunners suddenly noticed two people shooting at them from the top, which was FNGC and FNGD shooting at them. PGGA, PGGB, and PGGC proceeded to take out their guns: a Wyvern for PGGA, an Apocalypse for PGGB, and a Brutal Manhunter for PGGC. All 3 began firing their shots right at the steel fortress, with the bullets being so much that it forced FNGC and FNGD to take cover. Suddenly, the Apocalypse from PGGB had shot right in the bottom right of the fortress, destroying the walls and making FNGB come up and try to repair it, but before he could repair it, he gets shot in the arm by PGGAs Wyvern, making him lose 57 HP as well as making him get poisoned overtime, losing an additional 17 HP before the poison stopped. FNGD noticed his injured teammate, as he dropped a Medkit and a Legendary Heavy AR next to FNGB, as he quickly collected it and quickly made walls around him to protect himself as he proceeded to use the Medkit. (Cue Lethal Highway-Shadow the Hedgehog, 0:15-0:54) During the time FNGB was healing himself, the Pixel Gunners had gotten near as PGGD crashes the car right into the bottom fortress while screaming like a madman, and PGGA and PGGB decided to put away their weapons to take out new weapons, as PGGA took out a Pet Dragon to burn down the support, and PGGB took out a Solar Power Cannon to destroy chunks of the fortress as both got out of the car to do their thing. FNGA, who was on the roof, noticed and told FNGC and FNGD to retreat. FNGA: We need to get out of here! Follow me, guys! FNGA proceeded to create a bridge using his remaining materials to move to the roof of another building that was the closest to them. Just then, PGGB had destroyed the last of the support of the steel fortress, causing it to crumble down as FNGA, C, and D hurried, to the point that they were forced to make a jump to the next building just as the floor behind them was beginning to collapse. (Cue The Chase of Highway-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, 2:07-2:20) Unfortunately, FNGD was not able to make the jump and began to fall about 20 meters to the ground, critically injuring him as he lost all of his shield points along with 87 HP, to the point he was now beginning to limp. Suddenly, he notices the Pixel Gunners car coming right towards him. To make matters worse, he was all out of healing items, nor does he even have any materials. Too weak to move, all he could do was one more thing even if it meant the end of him. He took out a grenade, and threw it at the car, as the screen faded white. (Cut Music) ... ... ... BOOM! FNGD managed to hit the car as well as do 30 damage to both PGGC and PGGD who were in the car, causing it to be set into flames which was a sign that it was going to explode, but they managed to get out of the car quickly and run off. Unfortunately, FNGD was still hit by the flaming car, as it pinned him to a wall and knocked his HP to 0. FNGD: Im... sorry... team... Pl..eas....eee......ave...n..ge...mmmm- Sadly, FNGD did not get to finish his sentence, as the car exploded with FNGD in it, killing him as the blue drone comes in to pick his dead body up and fly off. Fortnite: 3-Pixel Gun: 4 Back at the rooftop, FNGA, and FNGC had witnessed their teammates death, but they knew it had to go on. Suddenly, they notice that one of their teammates is gone. FNGA: Wait, wheres B? Meanwhile, FNGB had finished healing himself and destroyed the steel walls around him and ran off. Suddenly, PGGC and PGGD had noticed FNGB, pointing their guns at him. (Cue The Cyborg Fight-One Punch Man, 0:00-1:41) FNGB: Oh shit! FNGB took out his materials and crated 4 walls 3 walls around him: one on the left, one on the right, and one in front to protect him from the bullets. He then created a ramp as he walked up on it and readied his gun, shooting a few rounds at PGGC and PGGD, dealing 36 damage to PGGC and 21 damage to PGGD. Despite the damage, PGGC and PGGD took cover behind the bushes as they waited for their opponent. Little did they know, however, FNGB would retreat as he stealthily walked away from the scene until he noticed a chest, which he proceeded to break with his pickaxe, revealing 2 Shield Potions, an Legendary Rocket Launcher, and an Epic Quad Launcher, which he collected. Quickly, he drank both shield potions before attempting to walk off, only to notice someone shooting him from behind that would cause him to lose a whooping 73 shield points: That was PGGB, who had aimed his Apocalypse at FNGB. PGGB: Come at me, you coward! FNGB: Im no coward! FNGB proceeded to take out the Quad Launcher to fire 4 rockets at PGGB, who runs up to FNGB while dodging all rockets exept the last one, which did 42 damage to PGGB. PGGB then took out a Shotgun Pistol and fired 3 shotgun shots at close range to FNGBs body, dealing a total of 80 damage, losing his shield points and dropping him to 47 HP. FNGB then created a brick wall to protect himself from the bullets until PGGB ran out of ammo, forcing him to put his Shotgun Pistol away, giving FNGB a chance to strike as FNGB took out his pickaxe, came out of the wall, and attempted to swing it at PGGB, who took out his shovel to parry the attack. The two then engaged into a sword-like fight, clashing their weapons as neither of them was getting a clear advantage, until FNGB decided to do a dick move as he pulled out the rocket launcher right into PGGBs face, catching him off guard. FNGB: Hasta la vista, baby! FNGB then fired the rocket at PGGB, dropping his HP to 0 in the process. PGGB then tried to crawl away, but FNGB put his foot on PGGBs back. PGGB: Nooooo...... FNGB then used his pickaxe to stab PGGB through the head, impaling the brain and killing him. (Cut Music) PGGBs body then turned into an angel as it flew off into the heavens. Fortnite: 3-Pixel Gun: 3 FNGB: And THAT was revenge for our teammate! As FNGB laughed in victory, a sudden beep goes off. (Cue Final Boss-Sonic the Hedgehog 3, 0:00-1:39) WARNING! STORM INCOMING! GO TO THE SAVE ZONE! FNGB: Crud! PGGA: Damn! I forgot! FNGA: We are getting out of here! Quickly, FNGA and FNGC proceeded to mine down the building they were on from roof to ground, quickly collecting them and running out of the building. PGGA, PGGC, and PGGD quickly ran in separate directions as they jumped through the obstacles to get out to safety. FNGB then noticed a health kit as he grabbed it and quickly healed, healing himself back to 100 HP before running off. The safe spot was located on the southwest of the map as thy hurried to get there. As both sides ran in a hurry while the storm draws near them, we pan to see FNGC running, until he notices PGGD, who was nearby, in a hurry as well. Suddenly, FNGC had an idea. Using the materials he got from the building, he moved closer to PGGD, where he placed a wall right in front of him, making him crash into it and making the storm catch up with him. In a fit of anger, he looked at FNGC. PNGD: So you want to be dirty, huh? Then lets do it! Accepting the challenge, FNGC decided to take out the Infantry Rifle from earlier, and began firing at PGGD, who took out the Red Twins, countering the bullets. They then proceeded to trade blows with each other as the bullets were cancelling each other out. Knowing this was not helping, PGGD then put swapped his gun, taking out a Grenadier to aim right at FNGC in a desparate attempt to trip him. However, before he can fire any, he suddenly felt a pain in his legs as he looked down, revealing that his opponent had shot him in the legs, slowing him down from the pain. Despite this, he still managed to fire a shot from the Grenadier... ...only for it to get deflected by FNGCs pickaxe, sending it right back at PGGD, making him trip over the grenade and smashing onto the ground before the grenade exploded, sending PGGD flying into the storm, and into a tree as he got knocked unconscious. Knowing his opponent will wake up any moment, FNGC did not hesitate to take out a Boom Bow and fire a shot into PGGDs chest, piercing right through his heart followed by the arrow exploding, causing PGGD to explode into chunks of blood before they get faded away from the storm. Fortnite:3-Pixel Gun: 2 (Cue Dormammus Theme-Marvel VS Capcom 3, 0:00-0:35) All fighters continued running away from the storm, not even attempting to look behind them. As they jumped the fences and rocks, they made it to safety as the storm stopped, which resulted in the safe area being smaller. As both teams looked for each other, they all of a sudden notice 2 mythical chests that had landed, in which the Pixel Gunners made a run to the nearest one, located in the village, and the Fortnite Gunners proceeded to go for the other, located in a forest. As the Pixel Gunners made their way, they reached the Mythical chest and broke it, revealing a Royal Fighter, ammo, a full health med kit, and gold armor, all of which PGGC collects. PGGA: Thats fine, you have it. (Sees something in the distance) Oh hey! PGGA then sees a gold armor, which he also picks up to get max armor points. They then notice the Fortnite Gunners, which they run after. PGGC: Get them! (Music fades) Meanwhile, the Fortnite Gunners continued to run, but due to how dense the forest was, FNGC accidentally gets separated, making him end up lost. (Cue Cave-Earthbound, 0:00-0:32) FNGC: Uhh, hello? Guys? No voice. But, what he DID hear was the sound of a bullet fly right near him, grazing his ear. He looked at the direction to where the bullet came from, but all he saw was unfortunately nothing. Little did he know, however, he was being spied on. TBA Results TBA Trivia This is Psychomaster35’s first DBX that was neither a collab battle nor a tournament battle. Category:Psychomaster35 Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights